Long live the Power
by deadhero15
Summary: During an attempt to revive Minato Arisato. Elizabeth accidentally sent Minato, Yu Narukami, Aigis, and herself to another universe. With no where to go, the four decide to look for this universe version of Philemon. Meanwhile, Zordon recruits five teenagers with attitude to fight against Rita Repulsa and her evil Army. MMPR to Space!
1. Chapter 1

**_Long live the Power_**

 _ **Chapter One: Reborn**_

 _ **Two years has passed since Nyx nearly Merged with Erebus and Destroyed mankind...**_

 _ **One year since the Midnight Channel murders...**_

 _ **One month after the Arena Incidents..**_

 _ **?**_

A young white haired girl with yellow iris, and wearing a blue elevator assistant outfit, stands in front of a crucified statue of a long departed friend. "It's been a while, Master Arisato." She spoke softly as details of her journey were explained. "...This is where my journey ends, with our powers of the fool acrana being sacrificed for your safe return." As she finished her sentence, two others were teleported from nowhere.

One was young woman with blonde hair and headphones that covered her ears, a white android body and blue eyes. The other was a young man with grey eyes and hair, wearing a black school uniform. "Where am I?" The boy thought when the girl realized the location. "This is...?!" The blonde expressed her surprise as the white haired girl greeted them. "Greetings, Aigis and Yu Narukami." "Elizabeth, why are we..." Aigis was interrupted by Elizabeth as she begin to explained her plan. "To awaken him from his slumber, no, his terrible fate, we must rid ourselves the power over the Arcanas."

This shocked Aigis but brought concerns to Yu. "If we do this, then what will happen to us and this place then?" The Velvet room assistant put her finger on her chin and ponder the outcomes for a second or two. "Let's see, it will mean either our live force will be half, which will be null thanks to my immortality, Send us to another universe, or just rid our personas permanently." She answered.

The grey haired teen at first was concern, but seeing that both Aigis and Elizabeth's friend is in a terrible state, decides to help. "All right, what do I need to do?" Yu asked to the Surprise of the other two. "All you need, is to summoned Izanagi in his strongest from and fuse with Pallas Athena and Thanatos, then used it skill on the seal." "Wait, what will happen to our lives then?" Aigis politely asked. Elizabeth answered with "The fused Personas and my immortality will replaced the seal and stop Erebus from reaching Nyx, no matter what but if we are not careful, the energy could send us somewhere else than our world." This managed to convinced the android enough. "All right, I summon thee, Pallas Athena!" Yu went next as he summon Izanagi No Okami. Finally, Elizabeth brought out Thanatos and managed to fused the three into a being of light.

"Amazing!" Yu thought as the being slowly approached the seal and replace Minato. "Almost there." Aigis thought when a being of darkness appeared. "Erebus!" The android screamed as the beast started to charged at the seal. The being of light managed to knocked it backwards but this caused a ripple effect to occur as our three Heroes begin to fade in light, transporting them elsewhere.

 _ **Location: Unknown Desert.**_

"Ai..."

"Aigis..."

"Aigis, it's time to wake up." A soft male voice echoed thought the sound sensors of the android. This voice was one she hasn't heard in a long time. Her eyes begin to open and she saw an old friend. "No way, is...is it you?" Aigis thought aloud as tears rolled down her blue eyes. "Yeah, it's me." The sun revealed the figure to be a young man with blue hair and grey eyes wearing a black school uniform with a red armband. "Minato!" Aigis cheered as she hugged the teen. "It's been awhile, old friend." Minato calmly answered as Yu awaken. "I guess you're Minato Arisato, huh?" Yu asked as the former Fool help them up on their feet. "Yeah, Elizabeth told me about you, thanks, but Yu, why rid yourself of your power over Izanagi?" Minato asked. "Do I need a reason?" Yu's usual deadpan confusion cause the two to laugh. "Wait, where is Elizabeth?" Aigis asked, however to their surprise.

"Here I am to save day!" Elizabeth joked as she fell from the sky onto Yu's head. "Ouch!" Yu thought as Minato and Aigis could only stare as the young woman jumped from the grey haired's head onto the ground in front of the two, and smiled as Narukami felled onto the sand. "Good to see you again, Master Ari..no...Minato." She corrected herself to the confusion of Minato. "Master, oh, you mean Minato's title while he was in the Velvet Room." Aigis thought aloud. "You are correct, but I guess I can't called him Master Arisato anymore, so His first name will work." Hearing the words "Master Arisato." made Minato cringe a little but also laughed inside his mind. "Anyway, where are we, Elizabeth, should we be in Tatsumi Port Island?" The blue haired teen asked. "I am afraid not, during the process our fused Persona was attacked by Erebus and that caused a wave of energy to teleport us to...well...how to put it, another Universe."

Yu awaken when he heard the Former Velvet Room dweller answered the question. "Wait a second, you're saying, we're on another earth?" Yu asked in shock. "Yes, we are on earth, just not our earth." The girl sighed. Minato, Aigis, and Yu were shocked by the news. "Then, what can we do to get us back?" Minato asked as Elizabeth ponder. "I don't know." She answered in her usual tone of voice.

"Cra...wait." the leader of S.E.E.S. thought aloud to the surprise of the others. "What, you found a way home?" Yu asked. "Kinda, you know that blue colored butterfly that follows us on our journeys, right?" Minato asked the three. The investigation team leader thought for a second as well as the girls before asking. "Yeah, why?" "Well, during my time as the Great Seal, I've learned that was a god named Philemon, his been watching us during our quests. So, if we find this Universe's Philemon, he could help us return home."

This revelation surprised everyone including Elizabeth. "I see, he might be able to help us." Aigis thought as the four decided on this wild plan. "Alright, let's go find him." Yu said as they walked from the desert and noticed a strange formation-like building miles away. "Well, at least we found civilization." The blonde thought as they decide to walk in that direction.

 _ **Meanwhile...In the strange building.**_

A young man, with black hair and wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, and his friends awaken to find their selves in a strange center. The center is huge and foreign computer consoles surround a strange tube. "Where are we?" The African american teen male, wearing a black shirt and purple pants, asked as he helped the boy, with brown hair and wearing glasses, up from the floor. "I don't know, but this tech seems out of this world." The boy thought as the two females, a young Asian american, wearing a yellow jacket with a striped shirt and yellow pants , and a valley girl, with brown hair and wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans help each other up. "I wish I knew, something about this place gives me the creeps." The valley girl thought aloud when suddenly, a robot, about human sized, entered the room. "Ay ay ai, are you the ones he summoned to the command center?"

This robot surprised everyone in different ways. "Holy!" The blacked haired teen thought as he jumped. This robot interest the glasses teen, when suddenly, a loud voice echoed from the tube. "It is nice to meet you, young ones." The teens turned their attention to the tube as a face appeared in it. "Who are you?" The leader of the teens asked as the face introduced himself. "I am Zordon of Eltar, a wise wizard that been trapped here on earth, waiting for the day that Rita Repulsa escape and tries to conquer your planet." "Wait, what, Who's Rita Replusa and why are we here?" The valley girl asked. "Rita Repulsa is an evil witch, and a constant enemy of mine, I am trapped here in this tube, unable to fight, So I summoned the five of you to become earth's defense against her, To become Power Rangers."

Zordon explained to both the surprise and confusion of the teens. "Jason Lee Scott, your strength will lead this team to victory, that is why you will be the Red Ranger, who harness the power of the Tyrannosaurus as your Mecha." Jason was speechless as he saw a vision of the so-called Red Ranger's uniform, which was red outfit with a red helmet. "Zack Taylor, a loyal ally to your friends, your courage will keep this team together, that is why you will be the Black Mastodon Ranger, with your Mastodon Zord, you will be able to protect those who are precious to you." Zack turned his attention to the black ranger uniform and noticed three others uniforms. "So, these must be the others, right?" The teen asked. "Yes, now for Billy Cranston, your wisdom rivals most in your school, if not your world. That is why your Dinozord will be the wise Triceratops and you will be the blue ranger." Zordon continued. "I see, that's amazing." Billy thought aloud. "Trini Kwan, through hardships in life, you have face them by keeping calm, Though a furious beast, the Saber tooth Tiger and the title of the Yellow Ranger will be yours." "Saber tooth Tiger.." Trini ponder. "Finally, Kimberly Ann Hart, your gymnast ability kept you on your toes, a nimble warrior like you will have the honor of becoming the Pink Pterodactyl." "I don't know, the helmet might ruin my hair." She retort in a humorous way as Zordon begin to wrapped things up. "The five of you will be known as the Mighty Morpin Power Rangers." The five of them were handed five items that looked like belt buckles by the robot, calling himself, Alpha 5.

The teens, expect Jason, were skeptical. "So, you called five teenagers to fight against this Witch and expect us to win?" Zack asked. "Yes, but if you don't want to, I understand, you may leave and go on with your normal lives." Zordon answered. Zack, Kimberly, and Trini, looked at each other and quietly left. Billy, realizing his friends left, soon followed but not before calling out Jason's name. "Yeah, be right there..." Jason stare at Zordon before leaving.

Jason was the last to reach outside as the five begin their way back to the nearby city of Angel Grove. Jason, however, had second thoughts, "Guys, this...doesn't feel right, we should go back." The teen said to the surprise of his friends. "...But Jason, we're just kids, we are not soldiers in some war." Billy supplied the facts to his friend. Jason, however, just shook his head, and decided to run back to the Command Center, until a group of strange grey putty-like humanoids stood in his way.

 _ **As this was happening.**_

The group of four offworlds noticed this blight as the five tried their best to fight off the creatures. "..What are these things?" Yu asked. When Aigis noticed the teens and the monsters, she thought. "Are they Shadows?" Elizabeth shook her head for no. "Not even I known of this kind of monster, however, if someone doesn't help these young people, they will die." Minato realizing the threat, asked Elizabeth, if she had any weapons. "Yes, but only three, a Rapier, a Katana, and a club." Yu realized as well as the others of Minato's plan. "We're going to help them, are we?" The grey haired teen asked his predecessor. "Of course, Elizabeth, hand me the Club, Yu, take the Katana, Aigis, prepare your guns, and Elizabeth, you do know how to use a sword, right?" "Of course, let us get these female dogs." The young woman joked to the confusion of the others. "Alright, let's go!" The S.E.E.S. leader commanded as the four charged the monsters.

The teens wore their selves out as they dodged each swipe and punch these "Putties" threw. "No, I won't lose!" Jason thought in his mind as the Putty was about to finish him off. When suddenly, a blue haired teen appeared in front of him and smashed the monster into bits. "You OK?" The bluenette asked as he helped the other teen to his feet. "Yeah, thanks, but who are..look out!" Jason yelled as he jumped over the teen and kicked the attacking Putty. "We're even!" The blue haired male said as he and Jason were surrounded.

Aigis managed to save the other two males and help them up. "Thanks, wait, another robot?" The African american teen asked as Billy thought he was in a dream. "I am a machine but I also have the personality of a human as well as weapons." Zack was somewhat confused as Billy noticed quite a few Putties attempting to charge the three. "Guys, we might want to..." "Fight them?" The African american asked as Aigis smiled. "Yes." The android then shot the charging Putties with bullets shooting out of her fingers.

Kimberly and Trini were surround when Yu and Elizabeth slashed through the Putties and quickly defeated the foot soldiers. "Thanks!" Kimberly cheered as the two females rose from the ground. "no problem, but how did you two get in this situation?" Yu flirted to the surprise of the white haired girl. "So, that's what my Sister meant by him being a lover-boy." Elizabeth sighed to herself.

"...Ready?" Jason asked his new ally as the two exchanged sides and quickly defeated the remaining enemies. As the two teams regroup, the teens explained their story. This interested the bluenette to a degree as Kimberly asked. "What about you guys, where are you from." Minato thought for a moment, but answered with. "We just woke up here, we're not from this city called Angel Grove, but we're lost and trying to find someone." However, before anyone else could comment on their strange situation. Another monster appeared, however, unlike the Putties, the monster was a golden suited humanoid ape with red eyes and wings. His gravelly voice echoed out in surprise. "So, you're the ones who defeated my foot soldiers, I will make you pay!" "Who are you!?" Yu yelled as the creature jumped in front of the two groups. "I am the might Goldar, a general for the great Rita Repulsa!" The monster answered proudly.

"Rita?" Billy thought as the group of outsiders charged at the monster. Clashing swords with Yu, Goldar laughed as he send Narukami back flying. "Yu!" Minato yelled as the ape then knocked down Aigis and Elizabeth. "This is none of your business, blue boy, but if you want a fight you got one!" Goldar mocked as the former Persona users attempted to bashed the enemy but this attack had no effect. "Damn." Minato muttered as Goldar had enough strength to push the teen backwards, knocking him down. "Now, for the Power Rangers!" Goldar thought aloud.

Jason and the others were frozen by fear, when suddenly, Minato grabbed the leg of the beast. "What are you doing, weakling?" Goldar demanded as the teen continued to hold the leg of his enemy. "You won't win..." The teen muttered. "What?" The Goldar asked as Minato begin to exclaimed. "Sorry, but you're the weak one!" Minato Laughed as he begin to flashback to the events that made him the person he is today.

Jason begin to hear a voice while Minato kept the monster detracted. "Use it, become the hero you're meant to be, become stronger." The voice echoed through his mind as Jason, upon seeing the people who saved them being defeated, drew his morpher out and yelled his dinozord. "Tyrannosaurus!" The young american screamed as he transformed into a costumed Superhero. The other were surprised but followed. "Mastodon!" "Triceratops!" "Pterodactyl!" "Saber tooth Tiger!" The four yelled as they too joined as Superheroes. "What!" Goldar screamed as Minato just smirked. "..and that's why you're weak.'" Minato answered as he fainted.

Jason charged at Goldar, saving Minato in the process as the five teens fought against the ape. Yu, Elizabeth, and Aigis noticed this as they rose and helped their allies. "Elizabeth, help Minato out, Aigis, you and me are going to help them out!" Yu commanded as the three ran at the monster. As Yu and Aigis, along with the Power Rangers kept Goldar busy, Elizabeth helped Minato by getting the knocked out teen away from the fight. Acting quickly, she gave the teen a potion that healed his injuries. "...uh...Thanks." Minato thanked his friend as he rose and, once again, clashed weapons with the so called General.

As the monster weaken, a strange staff appeared from space and made Goldar into a giant. "Crap, what are we going to do about this!?" Zack asked as a voice echoed from their watches. "It is time to use the Megazords!" Minato heard the voice and told the Rangers. "Looks like it's your fight now!" "Alright, summon Megazords!" Jason yelled as five machine dinosaurs arrived.

"Now, combine them!" Zordon instructed as the five dinosaurs became one mech. "Whoa, that's amazing!" Yu thought as the four could only watched as Goldar was quickly defeated and ran off. "Good Work, Rangers!" Alpha cheered as he ran outside to help the four offworlders.

 _ **After the Battle.**_

The nine arrived in the Command Center to the surprise of Zordon. "Who are you four?" Zordon asked as the offworlders explained their story. "I see, I'm afraid I do not know of this Philemon but you may stay here to help the Rangers against Rita's Army in any way possible, however, all of you must obey these three rules. You must never reveal your identities to the public. You will not use your powers for personal gain, and finally, you are never to escalate a battle unless forced. If you do, you will not be Power Rangers anymore." "We understand!" Jason answered as did Minato. "Yeah, besides we can't leave here knowing the universe is in danger, so we'll help." "Alright, so begins a new era in history!" Zordon exclaimed.

 _ **Meanwhile on the Moon.**_

"You idiot, this is why I always have headaches!" An older woman wearing bizarre robes yelled at Goldar. "..but Rita!" "Shut up!" Rita screamed as she bonked the general in the head with her staff. "I saw nine teens kicked your sorry butt, however, four of them did not turned into Power Rangers, so how, COULD YOU LOSE!" The screaming continued through the day as her lackeys cringed at every moment.

 _ **Chapter End!**_

 _ **Hey everyone, it deadhero here with a strange story. Yeah, Power Rangers and Persona, weird, huh? Anyway, I 'm still working on ideas for the next Chapters of Project Cross Universe, KH2:FES, and FFX: Ultimate in Spira Arena, so don't think the fics are dead or anything, just trying something new. See you guys and girls next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Angel Grove: 1993**_

 _ **That Afternoon**_

The newly dubbed, Power Rangers, and the offworlders, explained to each other about their lives and what happen to this point. The teens, along with Narukami, were surprised hearing Minato's story. "You telling me that you were dead for two years, trying to keep mankind safe from an evil being?" Zach asked. "Yeah, but almost each year, Erebus, would become stronger with more people wishing for death." The blue haired teen explained as he put his hands in his pockets. "...Normally, I wouldn't believe it, but with Rita and her cronies attacking Angel Grove, I'll believe anything" Jason laughed, however, Zach was not fully convinced until a mysterious voice echoed though the command center.

 _ **"I am Thou, Thou art I."**_

"Ai, Ai, Ai, who or what is making that noise!?" Alpha cried. "I sense a being of pure energy but it is not hostile, Alpha, as for the location, it's behind Arisato." the wizard spoke as a creature started to materialized behind the blue haired teen. "Is that.." Aigis being to asked as Minato's Persona appears. _**"It is I, Orhpeus, Master of Strings."**_ The Persona spoke to the amazement of everyone. "Ok, I'm convinced." the African American teen thought aloud to the humor of the former Velvet Room inhabitant.

The teen in glasses approached Orphues and being to study aloud. "Persona often means mask or another identity but it seems that the version Minato and his friends spoke about is a creature to aid them in battle." The white haired woman, upon hearing Billy notes on the being, explained. "Yes, you are right on the definition, the power of the Personas are not tools for battle but instead another part of a person's mind. Often summoned from stress or facing one's inner darkness." "...Interesting..." Billy thought to himself while the girl in yellow asked Narukami how was the teen connected to the trio. "kinda, the only reason that I have a Personas was because a murder mystery in another town know as Inaba, where my team and I solved the case and prevented a goddess from destroying the world." Yu explained to the confusion of both Billy and Trini. "A goddess...?" Trini asked before Billy asked about Narukami's friends and why they weren't here. "I don't know, The only reason I'm here was because I used my Persona, Izanagi to help revive Minato...but that meant at the cost of my power.."

"Wait, that means you guys can't fight like Arisato, can you?" The valley girl asked to the shock of two of the former Persona users. "...She's right, I won't be able to protect him..." Aigis depressingly thought to herself while staring at Minato. "Wait, how will we help Jason's team to fight off Rita's goons?" Narukami asked before Elizabeth spoke up. "I may have a idea, but for now nothing is set in stone..." Jason had to asked the young woman a question. "What's your plan, Elizabeth?" However, the teen's question was ignored by the young woman as she thought to herself. "...I pondered how many others are there?" "Alright, meanwhile, we might want to adjust to our surroundings." Minato thought aloud to agreement of the other offworlders. "Crap, looks like we have to talk about this later, We have to get home before our parents freak!" Zach screamed as he began to panic. "Zordon, do you have a way to teleport the teens to their last location?" Elizabeth asked to Zordon's delight. "Of course, I will send the rangers back into the Angel Grove Youth Center." "Thanks, Zordon. See you guys tomorrow." Kimberly waved as they vanished into lights.

After the new superhero team returned to their city, Minato and Aigis decided to help Alpha with setting rooms up while both Yu and Elizabeth begin to asked the wise sage a few questions about their current situation. "I sensed that my allies and I are no longer in the year 2012 A.D. nor are we in Japan for that matter. Am I right?" Elizabeth's question confused Narukami at first, but he remember the differences between the two worlds. "You are correct, the year is currently 1993 A.D., As for the location, the Command Center is located in the desert near Angel Grove, California." "Wait, we're nineteen years in the past?" The grey haired teen questioned the logic but slowly thought about the era's differences. "...In a way, yes and no, we are not in our original universe, instead in one where our timeline differ from this one."The white haired girl explained. Yu thought for a bit before fully understanding the gist of it. "I understand." "Good, I see that you catch on fast, no wonder my sister is impressed with your understanding of others." Elizabeth bragged before the others returned with Alpha. "Your rooms are ready. The fellows will be in the third floor while the ladies are on the second. The smaller robot explained as the four decided to rest for the night. "Thank you, Alpha." Yu said as the group separated into the two rooms. "I'll have one of the rangers entered the command center in the morning, but for now, you should rest." Zordon said as they nodded.

 _ **That Night**_

Minato, still awake, is laying in the top hammock and deep in thought. "Aigis, Narukami, and Elizabeth lost their personas to revive me..." The teen thought. "...Because of me, We are in this mess..." Blaming himself, the young man left his room before running into Aigis. "Aigis?" Minato asked his friend. "..I just wanted to make sure you're alright.." The girl smiled yet seemed worried. "..yeah, hey, would you like to talk outside?" The boy asked, much to the android's delight. "Of course."

 _ **Outside the command center.**_

The night sky was full of stars as the two reminiscence about their past. "...No way, I've figured that Mitsuru being the company's president, but you're telling me that Yukari is an actress, Junpei's now a little league coach, and Akihiko became a police officer after traveling the world." Minato, surprised about their friends' improvements, laughed a bit. "Indeed, it's been amazing how our friends have changed..." Aigis' lighthearted smile reminded the teen of their school days, before the fight against Nyx and his sacrifice. Before Minato could say anything else, he was hugged by the female android. "...Aigis?" He asked before noticing small tear running down her eye. "I..I thought I would never see you again...but you're here..." She said as her tears fell on the teen's shoulder. "...Aigis..." Minato whispered as he hugged her back. "Don't worry, I'm here, and this time, I'll protect you.." "Thank you, Minato." Aigis said quietly as the two begin back into the Command Center.

 _ **The Next Day.**_

As Narukami woke up and left the room, he entered the main chamber of the building and found the others and Trini waiting for him. "What's going on?" The grey haired teen asked before noticing Minato, who was wearing a black wife-beater shirt underneath a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans, Elizabeth, who was wearing a simple blue dress and some blue tennis shoes with white socks, and Aigis, who wore blue jeans, a white long sleeve flannel shirt over a pink top, wearing new clothes. "Zordon asked me to bring some clothes for you guys." Trini explained as she handed Yu some clothes that she and Kimberly found in the lost and found bin from their school. "Umm thanks.." Yu thought to himself as he tried to find anything that wasn't wife-beaters or training clothes, until he finally found a black flannel shirt with red stripes and blue jeans. After getting changed in his room, Trini explained that she had to leave soon for her classes. However, she thought for a second before realizing. "It might be wise for you guys to join me." "Huh, why would that be?" Aigis asked in confusion. "Mostly, if someone from the school board or working with Angel Grove High finds you four, then you will be sent to the police for questioning." Trini explained to the understanding of the four. "I got it, it also would be bad if they realized a robot girl is roaming the streets." The grey haired teen infamous deadpan joke returned. "Yeah, I don't think the government would take to kindly to a advanced android in 1993." Trini laughed as Alpha brought papers, explaining. "I made the papers, but I had to make last names for Aigis and Elizabeth." "Alright, it looks like we are going back to school." Minato sighed about the strangeness of the situation.

 _ **Angel Grove High School office**_

"Minato Arisato and Aigis Midori, you two have been approved for the class of Ms. Appleby's class. As for Mr. Yu Narukami and Ms. Elizabeth Smith, their classroom will be Mr. Anderson, which is the room across Ms. Appleby's. Do you four have any other questions?" The male principal named Caplan asked to the quiet offworlders. "No sir." Yu answered as the others nod in unison." Alright,please do your best with your studies and behavior." The male principal explained before the Arisato thanked him.

As the four left Mr. Caplan's room, they were approached two teen, one overweight in black clothing and a skinny teen in punk attire. "Huh, four newbies? When did they get here?" The skinny asked as the overweight one stared at Minato. "Um...Can I help you?" The blue head asked. "Yeah, blueberry, who the heck are you and when did you get here with the grey head and the two cuties." He rudely questioned the teen. "We just got here and I don't like it that you are looking at my cousin and my girlfriend." Minato calmly answered to the annoyance of the overweight teen. "Uh huh, Well, you know what we do to the new guys here, don't ya, Skull let's get them!" The taller teen yelled as the duo of Bulk and Skull attempt to fight Minato and Yu.

"Minato, should I take care of the threat?" Aigis asked. "Nah, I got the big one if Yu has the skinny one." Heh, you think I'm that weak, Arisato?" Narukami chuckled before being interrupted by a charging Skull. "Don't you ignore...ME?!" Skull yelled as he was judo flipped by Yu onto the ground. "Nope, it's just I'm afraid of my own strength." The blue haired teen answered as he pushed back the charging Bulk "Skull!" Bulk screamed before being tripped on top of Skull. "That was quick..." Narukami blinked as Bulk and Skull ran off. "We might want to get to our classes." Aigis thought aloud as the bell ringed.

 _ **Ms. Appleby's classroom**_

Jason stared outside of the window, thinking of the events that transpired just a day ago, as the teacher continued her lesson, only to be interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. "..Ah yes, I forgot, everyone we have two students that joined us today." The teacher explained to the other students surprise. "New students, I wonder if they are cute guys." A girl asked Kimberly. The pink ranger thought back to what Trini said about the four joining the school, only to be interrupted by Bulk's talk to Skull. "I swear, if it's blue boy, I'll..." However, as Minato and Aigis entered the classroom, Bulk faints onto his desk much to the surprise of Skull. "You'll what...Bulk?" Skull asked before noticing who the blue haired teen was sitting in the desk next to the duo. "Oh...crap..." The skinny one said as he too faint.

Aigis, was assign to the desk in front of Kimberly before Aigis was tapped by the girl next to the valley girl. "Hey, Aigis wasn't it?" The teen asked as the android nodded. "Is Arisato your boyfriend?" This caused the female shadow fighting android to blush bright red before quietly answering. "Y-Yes..." Kimberly could only stare as the two continued with the awkward conversation.

 _ **Mr. Anderson's Class**_

After being introduced to everyone, Yu was assigned the seat next to Zach. "Hey, Yu, I know this is sudden but have you thought about joining any clubs?" The black ranger asked to the surprise calmness of Narukami. "No, do have any suggestions?" The grey head asked as Zach explained his class at the Youth Center. As the two talked, Elizabeth asked Billy about any libraries nearby. "Of Course, Angel Grove have about three, if you include the school's." "I see, then I shall go to one when school is over with."

 _ **The Youth Center**_

After School is over, the teens meet up at the combination of a Juice Bar and a Youth Center. "Ah, hey kids, how are ya?" The bartender and owner asked before seeing the four new teens. "Looks like you guys have new friends, I'll make some more drinks for you guys."  
"Thanks, Ernie." Trini thanked the man as Zach asked Narukami to train with him with his own Martial Arts style. "I call this Hip-Hop Kido." The name made Yu laughed in his head but he stay calm as the duo trained.

Meanwhile, Jason brought two wooden swords, so Minato could teach him Kendo. "You sure you want to try this, Jason?" Arisato asked before equipping the mask and the armor. As the two fight with their weapons, Kimberly, Trini, and Aigis noticed how the two are evenly matched, while Billy and Elizabeth study the books that the two rented from the school's library.

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 _ **Author's notes: "Yep, a very slow chapter, but at least I am continuing the story. Anyway, I have a question, if our four offworlders become rangers (Spoiler), I am thinking of a Sentai Series that has not been translated to the west or use other powers from other Power Rangers Series such as Dino Thunder. Please tell in the comments by asking for either Sentai team JET MAN or Power Ranger team: Dino Thunder. See you guys and girls next time!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: New Heroes!**_

 _ **An Unknown time in the Command Center...**_

Minato rose from the floor. As his sight slowly returned, the teen saw the most horrific scene that shocked the mostly stoic young man. He saw the bodies of the five superheroes, each with broken helmets and armor. As well as the bodies of Yu, who was slumped on the keyboards that Alpha used, and Elizabeth, who was inches away from Zordon's tube.

"No, what the hell..." Minato thought to himself as he ran towards his friends to find any signs of life in the devastated Command Center. As he approached the seven, it became more and more oblivious, they were all dead, killed in an attack, with the only ones missing were Alpha, Zordon, and Aigis.

"..Zordon?! Aigis?! ANYONE?!"

The blue haired teen yelled loudly before hearing the familiar, growling, voice of a defeated foe. "It's payback time, blue boy!" When he turned around, Minato saw Goldar mocking the teen by holding Aigis by her throat and acting like he was choking the female android.

"AIGIS! LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!"

Minato screamed as he charged at the ape attempting to free his dear friend, however, before the youth could reach Goldar, the ape sneered as he threw Aigis at Minato causing the two to crash into a wall.

"Aigis?" Minato rose from his fall and tried to shake the girl awake, only to realized she was dismantled by a fierce attack.

"No...NOT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

The blue haired teen yelled as he slice at the monster's arm, only for the ape to counter attack with his own blade. This attack caused the teen to stagger as the blade of the monster slashed across the teen's chest, leaving a scar on the boy. Before Goldar could finish Minato off, a figure obscure in darkness spoke.

"Goldar, leave now, I'll finish the job." The figure's voice was somewhat distorted yet was familiar to the teen in a strange way, however, before he could move, a blade pierced Minato's heart as he stared down his attacker, realizing that he was a Power Ranger that was consumed by darkness. The last thing the teen saw was the red visor of the enemy.

 _ **Command Center, 1993, two weeks after joining Angel Grove High.**_

"Gahh!" Minato screamed as he awaken in cold sweat. "...Was that a dream?" The former S.E.E.S. leader thought to himself, after checking his surroundings, before the sudden sound of knocking on the door interrupt his thoughts.

"Minato, are you alright?" Aigis' sweet voice calmed the teen down before answering her with. "Y-Yeah, just a bad dream...I'll be right out in a bit."

"Alright, but please be wary, Elizabeth and Alpha are trying to make breakfast again."

Her comment frighten Minato more than fighting Nyx, not that Elizabeth makes bad food, Alpha, however...

 _ **Three Days ago.**_

"Alpha, I sensed a great illness from Arisato and Narukami, did you tried to make eggs again." Zordon's booming voice echoed out as Yu and the blue head were cluching their poor stomachs in great pain.

"Never again...It's too painful." The grey haired teen cried out in sorrow before running straight outside of the building.

"Ai Ai Ai, you two are so ungrateful...I made food from some old electronics I found outside in the desert, including snake eggs and solid toast."The smaller robot cried out in annoyance before Minato fell onto the floor.

Zordon, upon noticing this, asked the former Velvet Room assailant to help his assailant with food preparations. "It would be wise to have a person to taste the food before finish cooking, don't you agree, Alpha-5?"

The girl asked the small machine as our two heroes were helped to their room by Aigis and Jason, who just arrived after finding Yu face down in the sand.

 _ **Current Time.**_

"Might as well get this over with.." Minato could only think of what horrors the creation of Zordon have in store for the duo.

"Narukami, you coming?" The teen asked only to see his roommate shake in horror.

"Eh...I-I'll be there in a while." Yu tried to sneak his way out of the situation. Minato could only sighed in despair as he left his room.

 _ **Command Center Main Room**_  
"Ai ai ai, hello Minato, where's Yu?" Alpha asked as the bluenette entered the room. "Um...He will be out here in a bit, he didn't have a good night sleep."

"I see, then I will deliever his food to him." Alpha said as he carried a plate of odd looking food to the other room.

After Alpha left, Minato asked the grey haired girl. "How much did he make?" Elizabeth pondered for a second or two before answering. "Just that on Narukami's plate." Then everyone could hear Yu scream from fear.

Minato and Aigis both had the same thought, "I feel pity for him." Until the blue head had a question to ask his ally. "Hey, Elizabeth, I've been meaning to ask you about this but when you guys freed me from the seal, did anything else happened?"

Minato's question, at first, confused the young woman before realizing what he was asking. "You mean Ryoji, right?" Elizabeth asked the young man to the surprise of Aigis and the confusion of the newly arrived Narukami.

"Ryoji, who's that?" the small android interrupted Yu as he appeared behind the teens.

"..." Aigis, worried, looked at her old friend as he explained the other side of the universe arcana wielder and how he was once the avatar of the goddess, Nyx.

"...I see, so you're thinking..." Yu begin to asked before the blue haired teen answered with.

"I'm not sure, but I have to assume the worst outcome." Minato thought aloud.

The group was confused at first until realizing that if Ryoji was revived and Rita found him, then the Rangers along with the others would be killed and Rita Repulisa would conquered the earth.

"...we should find a way to fight aside the others." Aigis thought aloud to the group's surprise.

"...How though? I mean we can't exactly transform into superheroes." However, as Yu said this, an alarm went off, calling for a new enemy for the rangers to fight.

Three of the rangers appeared after teleporting. "Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked as he, Zack, and Kimberly arrived in front of the others.

"Looks like they are looking for something." The valley girl thought aloud.

Aigis upon hearing this, fear the worst. "They're looking for him aren't they?"

"Him?" Zack asked.

"An old friend might be lost in this world, but we're not sure yet."Minato answered the African American teen.

"We got to stop them before they destroy the city or find your friend." The red ranger answered before noticing another threat.

"Goldar, he's there too?" Zack thought aloud as the ape's voice boom out of the orb.

"We must find that Ryoji kid before the Rangers do!"

"..." The blue haired teen couldn't say anything as he watched Goldar searching for Minato's other side.

"...Minato?" Aigis asked sensing the frustration of the teen.

"You ok?" Zack began to asked before being stopped by Narukami.

"I understand how you're feeling, but we can't fight them without powers." Yu explained to his ally.

"I know, but I feel useless..." The bluenette sighed sadly. Jason reassured the teen that they will find Ryoji, much to the surprise of the others.

"Thanks Jason, now go!" Minato answered as the rangers teleport to the park, leaving the four behind watching the fight on the monitor orb.

 _ **Angel Grove Park.**_

As the three rangers arrived at the park, they noticed that the citizens have escaped, leaving only them and a handful of Putties troopers.

"Alright Guys, we can take these monsters!" Jason yelled as he, Zack, and Kimberly knocked down the putties with ease, mixing each other's skills to take them down.

"..That was too easy." Minato thought as he, Aigis, and Yu watched the rangers fighting off the putties before noticing King Spinx behind the heroes as he and fifth-teen more putties arrived.

"Not bad rangers, but, I don't want all of you to fight me." The monster said aloud after the three morphed into the red, pink, and, black rangers.

"It's over, Spinx!" Zack yelled as the superheroes prepared for battle. However, The monster flapped his wings, sending away his allies and the pink and black rangers.

"Guys!" The leader screamed.

"They were sent to fight the putties, as for you, Red Ranger, you and I will fight here." The Egyptian like monster explained.

"No!" Yu cried out as the four could only watched in anger and despair .

"Damn it..." Minato cursed under his breath before attempting to leave the Command Center.

"Minato, What are you doing?!" Alpha asked after noticing the teen.

"I have to help them, if I don't, they might die!" The blue haired teen exclaimed.

"...Minato, I know your pain, however, if you helped the rangers, then their powers will vanished." Zordon explain.

"..." The teen thought for a moment.

"I have an idea, it's dangerous, Zordon, when the so-called rangers first transformed in their battle against Goldar, I've noticed a strange energy that changed them. What would that energy be, if I might ask." Elizabeth asked the mentor, much to the confusion of Minato's group.

"The energy that you spoke of is the Morphin Grid, that is the power that gave Jason and the rest their abilities."

This revelation interest the white haired woman.

"I see, could there be a way for powers of different eras or even worlds to be equipped to Aigis, Minato, and Narukami?"

"In a way, yes, however,the morphin grid can only handle a few rangers in the current world or era, yet, a student of mine once found a way to harness the powers of multiple eras...however, I do not have any idea of where Gosei could be." The second revelation didn't brought any good news to the three would be rangers until Elizabeth summoned a book.

"May I use the grid for a minute or two?" The spawn of Igor asked to the shock of the three.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Jason had the upper hand against King Spinx. "It's over, surrender!" The ranger demanded as the monster landed on his knee.

However, Goldar appeared and slashed Jason across his back. "No, Red Ranger, you will die here!" The wingless ape laughed as the two ganged up on the hero, both attacking Jason until he became overwhelmed.

As the Red Ranger was about to be finished off by Goldar,

a streak of red light appeared, revealing another Red ranger, who had white diamonds on his legs and arms, a visor that looked like the mouth of a dinosaur. "What!" Goldar screamed in confusion as he and King Spinx were kicked away by the new ranger.

"You ok?" The mysterious ranger asked his friend, after helping him up.

"Y-yeah, but who are you?" Jason asked before the new red ranger took off his helmet revealing Minato.

"Good thing that Elizabeth's plan worked."

"Minato?" The mighty red began to asked before noticing Goldar was ready to attack long with Spinx.

"Another red ranger!? But how?!" The gold colored ape screamed as he drew his sword. Minato, after putting his helmet back on, summoned a staff, with a T-Rex head on the tip, to fight Goldar.

"I'll take the monkey, you'll fight Spinx!" Minato commanded as the two separate to fight their foes.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Hey everyone, I have decided to used Dino Thunder for the powers. So yeah, please review and enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four: Explainations of Power!**_

 _ **Meanwhile at the Park.**_

"I think we're outnumber, Kim!" Zack thought aloud as the two superheroes were surronded by a massive number of Putties.

"We can't run away! We got to beat these creeps!" The pink ranger explained to her ally before a streak of yellow went past the attackers and send them flying into the air.

"Huh?" The Black and Pink rangers asked as a laser beam striked the remaining foes, causing the Putties to take defensive stances as two Rangers appeared in front of our heroes, wearing the familiar colors of Yellow and Blue.

"No way, thanks Bill...what?" The black ranger began before noticing the different uniforms that the two allies wore.

"Hey Zack." The blue ranger's deadpan manner caused Zack to realized that it wasn't Billy Cranson but a certain grey haired teen.

"Yu? But wait, how?" As Zack said this, the new yellow ranger and Kimberly arrived.

"No way, If he's Yu then who are..." The valley girl asked before Aigis's voice came out of the helmet's speaker.

"I am glad we could help you two out, looks like her plan worked."

"Who's plan and how did you...?" The pink super heroine began to asked the disguised android until the four noticed the fearful Putties running away.

"Should I take care of them?" Aigis asked her allies as she rose her hand to fire her finger bullets at them, only for Billy and Trini to arrived, defeating the remaining escaping Putties.

"Wait, More rangers?" Trini asked before Billy after receiving orders from their mentor to aid Minato and Jason in battle.

"You need to hurry, Elizabeth will explained everything later." Zordon answered.

 _ **...and to the fight with Minato and Goldar.**_

"Ugh!" Goldar growled as he was at the receiving end of Minato's staff as the two enemies fought each other to a abandoned building.

"It's over, Goldar, now tell me, how did you and your boss figured out about Ryoji?" The new Red Ranger questioned the wingless ape.

"Like I'll tell you!" The ape yelled before Minato heard the voice of Orphues echoing in his mind.

"Master Minato, I am sensing great source of evil magic incoming!" The persona warned as a woman with a strange horn-like hair style in the color of grey, wearing red robes and black armor, appeared.

"Goldar you idiot! You're supposed me find that brat!" The woman's voice screamed in a witchy tone of voice that aggravate the teen.

"Who the hell are you?" Minato questioned the witch sounding woman, only for her to noticed the new red ranger.

"Two Red Rangers? How did Goldar screwed up this time!" She screamed only to annoyed the blue haired teen even more.

"Listen! I don't have time for another flunky of Rita, I beat you both if I have to." The Red Ranger explained only for the witch to laughed aloud.

"You don't get it do you? I am Rita Replusa."

"..." Minato said nothing as he turned his back away from her before suddenly laughing.

"What?!" She screamed.

"I thought a space empress would be, i don't know, more frightening, but you of all people are the witch that Zordon had problems with...MY GOD!"

"Why you little punk!" She screamed again as she shot at Minato with a stream of energy only barely missing him.

"Oh, so you do have some bite to your bark." The blue haired teen mocked as she became more angry.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you, I have more frightening friends that would kill you and enslave your kind."

"Really now...I fought against a goddess and mankind's want for destruction for three years, so, try me!" Minato explained as the teen's Persona appeared.

"Master Minato, we must help Jason, I am sensing that the Red Ranger could have problems with the enemy." Orpheus warned as Rita stared at the being, laughing.

"So that's why he need's that Ryoji kid. Interesting." The space witch said to herself as she teleport herself and Goldar off the planet.

"Damn it...Looks like she saw you Orphues. But, you're right we have to help Jason." The other red ranger thought to his other-side as he left the area.

 _ **Back to Jason and King Spinx at the park's field.**_

"Take this!" Jason yelled as his blade slashed the monster, causing the king to fall on his knee.

"Jason!" Minato's voice echoed through the empty park as he ran towards to the other Red ranger.

"Hey Guys!" Kimberly as well exclaimed as she and the others entered the field.

"Looks like we took them down! Let's finish this!" Jason said aloud.

 _ **However...**_

"That's it...Looks like I have to become gaint just to destroy you. Master Rita, Please grant the power to destroy these pests!"

As the rangers prepared for anything, Minato noticed the staff that Rita wields falling towards the ground, striking it, and casing the monster to grow into the size of the megazord.

"Jason, Your team take this guy, Elizabeth hasn't finished our mechs yet."

"Got it!" The leader of the might morphin rangers said.

"Let's go, ZORD POWER!" The team screamed in unison as their Zords arrived and began to combine to the Megazord.

"Let's take this guy down!" The red ranger commanded as his t-Rex formed the base, Billy's triceratops and Trini's Saber-tooth tiger formed the legs, Zack's Mastodon equipped itself to the back of the T-Rex and Kimberly's Pterodactyl flew to form the chest. Combing into the Megazord..

"Try me!" King mocked as he began to charged at the Megazord, with his staff in hand.

The combined mecha dodged the first few attacks as the two fought, each exchanging blows.

"Jason, we need the Power sword!" Zack said.

"Right! Summon Power Sword!" The red ranger commanded as the giant sword appeared, and flew into the hand of the mech.

"Now we're even!" Spinx thought aloud as his staff shot question marks at the combined robot, damaging the ranger's megazord.

"Hang on everyone!" Kimberly exclaimed as the zord lost it's balance and fell to the ground.

"No!" Aigis cried out as the others watched from afar.

"Jason, are you guys alright?!" Yu asked as his ally answered on an communicator.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm sure we got this creep!" The leader of the Mighty Morphin team answered as he and the others commanded the Mecha rose back to it's feet.

"Back for more!?" The king mocked as he attempt to fire more beams from his staff, only for it to be cut in half by the Power Sword.

"WHAT?!" Spinx cried out...

 _ **Ironically on the Moon Base.**_

"WHAT?! FINSTER, HOW DID HIS STAFF BROKE?!" Rita asked her monster creator as the white colored gremlin adjust his glasses.

 _ **Back to the Battle.**_

"It's over! MEGAZORD FINISHER, ACTIVATE!" The Rangers cried out as the megazord's blade glowed and slashed the enemy, resulting in an explosion as the King fell.

"They did it!" Aigis cheered as the Megazord returned to it's origins and the Rangers, now out of their mechs, approached the other three, who watched the entire fight from outside of the Command Center.

"Good job!" Yu exclaimed as the eight demorph.

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for the three of you, we would have been...hey, wait, how did you morphed into Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple, Ms. Hart." Elizabeth answered as she walked outside of the base.

"Elizabeth." Trini said as the white haired woman being to explain.

"You see, in our universe, we have the Sea of Souls, this, i guess you could called it a being, gives humans the ability of Persona. As I was made from this entity, I have been able to summoned any Persona I see fit. When we first arrived, something was similar to the Sea but I couldn't quite place my finger on it until we found Zordon and Alpha, as well as the Morphin Grid."

"The Morphin Grid?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cranson, it is what gives you and your friends the power to transform or should I say morph.

"Ok, so how did you get to it?" Zack pondered before Elizabeth answered quickly.

"I've entered it with Alpha's help, with his help I've chose powers for either different timelines, futures, or even worlds from your universe."

"Amazing, so which powers did you choose?" Jason asked the girl before Elizabeth sighed in disappointment.

"That's the problem, I have no idea, it chooses randomly, But, hopefully, if my friends and I will remain here for a good while, then I might be able to choose which powers I see fit."

"Alright then, I think I understand, anyway, it's getting late, see you tomorrow." Trini explained as the young woman looked at her watch.

As the rangers left, Minato's team entered the Command Center for the night.

 ** _Meanwhile...on Rita's Moon Base._**

"So...What should we do, Empress Rita?" A strange creature with black fur and wearing a monocle asked in a goofy voice before Rita screamed.

"How should I know you twit, I'm thinking..."

"How about we keep an eye out for the boy named Ryoji, he could handle the Green Candle." Finster said to his leader.

"Yes, however, if any other person could control the Green Ranger power, then we have option number two, The Thunder ranger white power."

As she said this, another candle appeared next to her green one, with a red flame and white wax.

"Thanks to that strange person, we will crush the Rangers once and for all!"  
 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Author's notes: Hey everyone, How do you like the chapter. I worked pretty hard on it, but anyway, To answer one reviewer's question, Yes, Minato can still summon his Personas however, he is still weaken by being the seal for three years, so he is a little rusty. Also, I might alternate each season with team from both Super Sentai and Power Rangers, so when I start season 2's chapters, I will be using Dairanger (The source of the White Mighty Morphin Ranger's suit.) One last thing, Ryoji will not have the Green Ranger's power but if you know Dinothunder pretty well then I guess you will figured it out. As always, review and enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five:**_

 _ **The Power of Evil**_

 _ **Monday: One week after the fight against King Spinx.**_

 _ **Location: A few miles away from the High school.**_

"Crap...Going to be late...Well, better late than tardy." A young man with brown wavy hair and wearing a green overshirt long with blue jeans and a white t shirt ran from his house to the school he is about to attend.

"...Excuse me, can you help me find a person?" A young man with black slicked hair, wearing a yellow scarf and white shirt with black pants that have matching suspenders, asked the brown haired teen much to his surprise.

"Um...Kinda late for school but I guess you should come with me...umm..."

"Oh, my name is Ryoji Mochizuki."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tommy Oliver. I've just moved here, so I'll help you after school."

"Thanks, but where's the school?"

"Eh, just follow me. alright?" Tommy answered the strange teen's question as the duo ran down the streets. Not knowing that they have been chosen by Rita for her new devious plan.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Command Center.**_

"Ughhh..." Minato sighed as he lie down on his bed.

"Minato? I am sensing that you are not at 100% health..what's wrong?" Alpha Five asked the new ranger.

"I might have caught...Something..." The bluenette answered weakly before sneezing before falling back, face down in his bed.

"Looks like you might be ill, Yu and Elizabeth, will you two be alright going to the school without us?" The female android asked the duo.

"Yeah." Narukami answered before Elizabeth chimed in with.

"Get back to good health, Minato."

As the two teleport to an alleyway, Arisato slightly opened his left eye, when he noticed his android girlfriend watching him.

"...Hey...you staying here today?" The bluenette asked.

"Yes...Will you be..."

"Yeah, I'll be fine..just a slight cold." Minato slightly laughed through the young woman was still worry.

"I know...It's just that you have been working so hard for the last week, trying to find Ryoji and fighting once more..."

"Yeah, I...guess I just need some...rest." Minato said before falling back to sleep.

This caused Aigis to smile sweetly as she watched over the young man.

 _ **Moments later at Angel Grove High**_

"Hey, Yu! Elizabeth!" The voice of Kimberly cried out as she, Zack, and Billy approached the duo.

"Ah, hello everyone, how are you three?" Elizabeth asked formally.

"Hey, no need to be so formal..." Zack laughed before Billy asked.

"Where's Minato and Aigis?"

"Minato's sick, Aigis decided to watch over him while he gets better." Narukami explained before the five noticed two certain wannabe bullies.

"Awww...Blue boy's sick, I'm bettin' he's trying to skip school." Skull mocked as he and Bulk mocked with very light humor that was somewhat pathetic...

"Anyway, I heard there's two newbies here, We'll show 'em who's boss!" Bulk seemed unusually ready to fight, much to the cringe of the teens.

"Oh really?" A voice asked from behind the two teens.

"Huh, who do you think you are?" Skull asked before noticing the new arrival of Tommy Oliver.

"Oh, me, my name is Tommy, and if I'm correct, You're looking for me?" The brown haired teen said much to the annoyance of Skull.

"Why you little...!"

"Wait, I was told there were two of ya, where the other guy?" The fatter stopped his skinnier friend from attacking.

"We got seperated by a large crowd..."

"Whatever, let's just show this Tommy the ropes, Bulk!" Skull commanded much to the annoyance of his overweight friend.

"I'm in charge, Let's get him!"

As the duo began to charged at the brown haired teen in green, Tommy simply moved out of their paths as the duo ran face-first into the lockers, knocking the two bullies out.

"...Well, that was expected." Billy thought aloud before the six teens left for their classes.

 _ **At the Juice Bar however,...**_

"...OH CRAP, WHERE DID I WINDUP AT?!" Ryoji cried out as the teen looked around.

"Hey, kid, the school's nearby, what are you doing here?" The bartender asked.

"Ummm...A large crowd got me seperated from my friend."

"Well, you might want to hurry, the bell about to ring and you'll be late for class." The friendly older male explained.

"Alright, thanks, Mister...?" Ryoji asked.

"Just call me, Ernie."

"Thanks again, Ernie!" The younger man thanked as he left the Juice Bar, before running into another group of bullies in front of the high school.

"Hey, who's this dork?" The leader of the five, a white male with black curry hair wearing red, asked as they got in front of Ryoji.

"Out of my way!" The young Mochizuki yelled before the glasses teen in blue, and one of the two females, who wore pink punk attire, began to pushed him while the others laughed.

"That's it!" Ryoji cried out as he dodged an attack from Justin, who ends up punching the glasses teen, by mistake.

"Bobby!" Justin cried out before Bobby got up and prepared to fight.

"let's take this geek down, Zane!" Bobby screamed in fury as the five attempt to fight the new guy.

In mere seconds as each one of the bullies tried to gang up on him, they wind up knocking each other out with the other's attack.

"Wow...I wasn't expecting this to happened yet it makes sense..." Ryoji thought before a certain voice monster-like cried out.

"Interesting...I'm sure you're the kid I'm looking for!"

As Ryoji turned around, the only thing he saw was a fist aiming for his face, knocking the poor teen out.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Command Center.**_

"AH!" Minato screamed in pain.

Aigis upon hearing his cry, ran into the room to see the bluenette cleaching his heart.

"Minato!" She cried out as the teen regain his breath.

"I..I'm alright, but if feels like...No, they did find him." Minato said in horror as Aigis realized that he means Rita's goons got to Ryoji first.

"I got to get up." The blue haired teen explained as Alpha arrived with worst news.

"Rita just summoned a large group of Putties to attack various parts of the city!"

"What!?" Aigis screamed before she had Minato slumped on his shoulder to help him to Zordon's chamber.

 _ **Back at school...**_

As the other students ran to shelter, the rangers teleported to Zordon's Chamber, where Aigis and Minato waited, with the blue haired teen looking worse to wear.

"Minato, you ok...?" Trini asked the teen looked like he is about to faint.

"Y-yeah. But that doesn't matter, Rita got to Ryoji and her goons are attacking the city."

"Minato..." The female android sadly said as Zordon appeared, now with even worst news.

"That is not all, Rita managed to find an ally to fight aside her, a white Power Ranger with a red visor, look onto the monitor orb."

As the nine teens watched the puties leader, their reactions of dispear were visable with Minato being the worst.

"That's...!" The bluenette thought in his mind.

"Zordon...can you teleport me there where this White Ranger is at?" This question shocked everyone in the center.

"You can't be serious, if you fight him at your shape, he'll kill you!" Yu explained.

"I can't stand by this time, Zordon please!" Minato begged.

"Minato, this will be your choice, if you fail, you might lose your life."

"I fully understand." The teen said after calming a bit, still looking worse for ware.

"...I'll join you." Aigis said to her friend until a group of new monsters appear attacking aside the putties, these monsters, however, were familiar foes to the offworlders, taking form of an yellow eye versions of the two teams of Power Rangers minus Minato's red Dino thunder ranger and for some reason, The leader of the mighty morphin team.

"Those eyes, that means...!"

"Why are there yellow eyes versions of us!?" Kimberly asked as the clones calling theirselves the Shadow Rangers.

"We seek our other-sides, the real power rangers, however, our leader wants to fight the red rangers, if he fails to fight the Abakiller or he gets any other rangers to his side, we will destroy Angel Grove!" The blue Shadow Thunder ranger commanded as he and the other clones marched on the streets, each with an large group of Putties.

"This can't be..." Trini thought to herself before Jason asked

"What is Rita's plan?"

"Hell, what is ours?" Minato asked in disbeilef

 _ **Meanwhile at Rita's moon base**_.

"It appears part one of our plan has started!" Goldar boasted as Rita, Fester, and the two others monsters, the softly spoken, vampire-like monster Baboo and the blue skinned, ogreish creature Squatt, celebrated.

"Aha, looks like that man's plan is flawless, we might not even need the Green Ranger powers, even if we los-!" Squatt said before getting knocked beside the head by the black fur hand of Baboo.

"Squatt! We shouldn't say stuff like that, this time we will win!" The vampire monster whispered to his ally as he and the orc shudder in fear.

"Empress, I don't want to Jinx anything, but I feel we should activate part two of the plan." Fester asked to his leader.

Rita thought for a minute before agreeing. "All right, Goldar, you got him?"

"Of course, he's in the process of morphing now." The ape cheered as a green light appeared behind him.

"Now, go my Green Ranger and fight the Red Ranger!" Rita screamed in joy as her Evil Green Ranger answered.

"Yes, my Empress!"

 _ **To be continued!**_

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay of my stories, but it might be another month or two before I could get back to the hang of things...Right now, some major family stuff is happening. So, please review and enjoy as well as give me some ideas of where to go next, till then, adios!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Five:**_

 _ **The Shadow Rangers Attacks!**_

As the rangers consisting of, Aigis, Yu, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy, watched their evil copies marched the streets of Angel Grove, Jason and Minato finished their plans to combat these enemies.

"Alright guys, huddle up for a second." The red ranger commanded as he explained their plan.

"Abarekiller wants Jason and I to fight him, so we will go there."

"What?!" Everyone but the two red rangers screamed in unison.

"Hey, we don't have a choice, if these Shadow Rangers are serious about destroying the city, we can't risk it." The leader of the offworlders explained much to the others concern.

"The Abarekiller is strong enough to take down one ranger with little effort, if there are two rangers battling against this threat, then our plan may work." Alpha explained after scanning their power levels.

"Wait, where's Elizabeth?" Kimberly asked before the white haired young woman appeared from a back room, appearing worn out.

"I have return and I may have found a way out of our current predicament." The girl explained.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

Elizabeth remained coy as she answered with a simple, as she hide her left arm. "Just wait and see, my friends."

 _ **Meanwhile in an Angel Grove backalley.**_

Bulk managed to quickly devoured a chili dog from his plate before his partner, Skull, came running towards him.

"BULK, THERE ARE SOME EVIL DUDES DRESSED LIKE THE POWER RANGERS DESTROYING STUFF, WHAT DO WE DO?!" The skinny teen cried out, much to his friend's anger.

"Let me finish my food..." Bulk demanded as he chomps down on another chili dog much to the shock of the silmmer of the duo.

"BUT BULLLLKKKK...!"

before Skull finished his sentence, the chili dog that the fatter of the duo was pinned to the wall by a white and black dagger.

"...WHAT THE...!?" The ponytail teen screamed as the AbareKiller arrived with Shadow Dino Thunder Yellow .

"So, this is what humans are like? How annoying!" The tone of the sinister clone mocked the duo with distaste.

"Bulk...what do we do?" The skinny teen asked before the unexpected happened.

"THAT COST ME TWO BUCKS, YOU JERKS!" Bulk screamed as he charged at the AbareKiller.

As this attack was unexpected as he managed to knocked down the leader of the evil power rangers.

"MASTER!" Shadow yellow screamed as she attempt to stab her daggers into Bulk's back.

"No you don't!" Skull, through scared, threw a garbage lid at the clone's hands much to his own horror and dispair and to the anger of Thunder Yellow.

The yellow eyes of the vileness yellow ranger stared at Skull, causing the teen to faint.

"Skull!" Bulk screamed as he jumped off of Abarekiller to help the skinny teen up while Shadow Thunder Yellow helped the white ranger up.

"Master, shall we execute these two?"

"No."

"But why?" Shadow Thunder Ranger asked her leader, as he rose from the ground and begin to walked away.

"We don't have time for these weaklings."

"Who ya callin weaklings!?" Bulk screamed as he charged at the two evil rangers before being tripped by the Abarekiller.

The fat teen fell face first, knocking him out. "I understand, Master.." She said as the duo regroup with the remaining Mighty Morphin' and Dino Thunder Shadow Teams.

"Master Abarekiller! Have we cause enough chaos?" The Dinothunder blue copy asked.

"Yes, we have the Rangers attentions, now part two of our plan will begin." Abarekiller explained as another ranger, this time, donned in Green uniform, golden shield and wielding a dagger appeared in a green light.

"A Green Ranger, interesting." The evil pink ranger thought to herself as The green ranger explained their empress evil plans.

"Each of us will separate into a few groups. Saber-tooth and Pterodactyl will head into the park to distract their originals."

"Yes sir!" The two exclaimed as their vanished.

"Triceratops and Mastodon will face the rangers in the city's school."

"We understand!" The duo said aloud as they ran towards the high school.

"Green and I will face the Reds at the center and when they are defeated, we will destroy them."

"Master, What of me?" The last Dino Shadow asked as she followed the duo.

"Remain on standby until I give the signal, then summoned our Zords." The Abarekiller explained before turning his attention to the Green Ranger.

"Oliver, are you ready?"

"Yes, we will destroy the Rangers for Empress Rita!" The disguised Tommy cheered as the two leaders left as the Shadow Thunder thought to herself.

"Through we may be just copies of our originals, something still worries me..."

 _ **Command Center.**_

"Ay Ai Ai!, these copies are attacking various places!" Alpha shirred cry echoed out as the rangers look onto the orb and noticed the locations.

"Looks like they have split up to catch our attention." Billy commented as the screen showed the separated Shadows attacking four different places.

"The Blue and Black Rangers are attacking the school, We need to get there, quickly!" Zack exclaimed as he, Billy, and Narukami demand Zordon to take them there.

"Very well!" Zordon echoed as the trio, after morphing, were teleported to the high school.

"The park is where Yellow and Pink clones are capturing civilians!"

"We got it!" Trini cheered as she and Kimberly vanished in the light.

"That just remains the AbareKiller." Jason commented before hearing an explosion outside of the base.

"I'll defend the Command Center! Just be Careful!" Aigis commanded as the two leaders ran outside. As they left, the female android noticed another missing person. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth quickly answered to the surprise of the Anti Shadow Weapon. "There is still one more shadow. I'll take from here."

 _ **Angel Grove High.**_

"Let's just wreck this place and be done!" Mastodon complained as the trio kept destroying property.

"Do you think AbareKiller will let us live after disobeying his orders, think, you fool." The clone of Billy harsly explained before Blue Dino Thuinder heard the footsteps approaching the three villians.

"Here they come!"

With that. The three heroes arrived, prepared to fight their clones.

"About time you three showed up!" The clone of Billy said as he, Mastadon, and DinoThunder Shadow summoned their weapons as well as our heroes.

"Guys, if they're like the shadows from our world, then they know our tricks. We should switch targets!" Yu explained to his allies.

"Got it!" Zack said showing a thumbs up.

Billy agreed with. "Affermatied!"

As the three Heroes switched their opponents, the shadows laughed. "Figures you good guys would try that trick, so that's why we have our own!" The blue morphin copy commented as the three changed into a single monster that looked similar to Yu's Persona, Izanagi.

"My Persona?" Yu asked before the monster spoke in a twisted combination of the trio's voices.

"HehehehHEHEHEH!" It's twisted laughed echoed through the halls with enough strength to knocked our three heroes backwards into separate walls.

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park.**_

"Let us go!" The civilians screamed as the fake rangers threaten the group.

"Shut up, you filthy humans...We will need you to flush out those goodie two shoes!" Yellow morphin commanded until the real rangers appeared.

"The Power Rangers! We're saved!" The civilians cheered as the duo ran at the rangers.

"Die!" The dark clone of Kimberly screamed loudly

"Trini, we need to free those people. Can you do it if I take these morons!" Kimberly asked her childhood friend as the other ranger nodded as the Pink Ranger charged at the clones.

Trini nodded as she ran past the clones. "Come back here!" Her clone screamed as she attempt to run after the yellow ranger but was stopped by one of Kimberly's arrows.

Underneath her helmet, Kimberly smiled as she said. "Sorry but you have to take me on!"

During this Time in the Quarry.

The two red rangers arrived after morphing, only to be face to face with the white AbareKiller.

"So, the two of you are here!"

"Where's your friend!?" Jason asked before Minato approached the enemy.

"He'll be here soon enough!"

"Ryoji, is that you?" The bluenette asked the white ranger much to the humor of the AbareKiller.

"Maybe, but first, both of you will fight me!"

In The Command Center.

Aigis was watching through the monitor before noticing a green light appearing in front of the android.

"What the...the Green Ranger?!" The android thought to herself as the light materialized in to the evil ranger.

"So, you're the great Zordon that Empress Rita told me of." The voice asked as the Green Ranger prepared to attack the headquarters.

"If you want to destroy this place, you will have to go through me!"

"As you wish!" The ranger said as the two began to struggle with Aigis grabbing the Dragon Dagger, attempting to take it.

"That will be your last mistake!" The ranger said as he attempt to butt heads with the female.

"Is that all?" Aigis asked as she headbutt back to knocked off the Green Ranger's helmet, to revealed the face of Tommy Oliver.

"No, it can't be? Tommy Oliver?!"

"Yeah, but this is where your friendly nature makes you weak!" Tommy mocked as he quickly take Aigis down and knocking her out.

As her eyes slowly closed, She saw her new friend destroying the consoles and hacking into Alpha.

 _ **To Be Continue!**_

Author's note:

It's been a few months since the last chapter. Anyway, a few Major things happened in real life so, sorry about waiting too long. Anyway, I am pretty sure that I'll be continuing with the stories but just give some time as my life is being weird at the moment. Here's too a few new chapters before the end of the year!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven:**_

 _ **Unexpected Ranger**_

 _ **Quarry**_

The duo stared down at the white clan ranger as the thought ring out in their minds, each waiting for the first move. "Ready!?" Minato asked.

It's Morphin Time!" Jason screamed as he and Minato transformed into their teams' red rangers, just in the neck of time as AbareKiller attacked first with his laser gun. Both teens jumped from the explosion as they landed a mare few feet from their foe.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" The villainous ranger yelled as he summoned a blade to attack the flying ranger, knocking Jason to the ground after slashing his chest. However, thanks to the protecting nature of his suit, the red morphin' ranger was only slightly stunned.

"Hey, over here!" The red Dino Thunder ranger screamed as he kicked at the AbareKiller, knocking him down . This angered the mysterious foe as he quickly got back to his feet as he kicked Minato in his chest, knocking the wind out of the boy.

"C'mon Ryoji...This isn't you!" The blue haired teen shouted as he fought back, as he summoned his Tyranno Staff to defend himself from his corrupted other side's attacks.

 _ **Angel Grove Park...**_

After Trini freed the citizens, The yellow ranger ran back to Kimberly to see the Pink Ranger was nearly overpowered.

"Are the others freed?" The disguised Kimberly asked her old friend.

"Of Course, Let's take these copies down!"

"Hahahaha..." Shadow Pink laughed as the two transformed in a single shadow Ranger with both the girls' colors on it's uniform.

"That's new..."Kimberly thought aloud as a huge force of wind pushed the duo backwards, knocking them to the ground.

"This is our power over the Wind! Now stay down or I'll put you down permanently!" She mocked as her wind powers kept the two female heroes down.

With the wind pushing down on them, the duo attempt to get up only for the air to become heavier.

"We're not going to last much longer!" Screamed Trini while.

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove High School...**_

"Damn it...This monster's powerful!" Yu thought to himself as he was separated from the other rangers. Attempting to re balance himself, Narukami summoned his shield to block any other attacks from the shadow as he ran back into the Gym,.

As the costumed hero entered, the blue morphin ranger was toss backwards into a wall.

"You ok?" Yu asked his ally.

"Y-yeah, but this creature seemed to have no weakness." The young Cranson explained as Zack fell backwards in front of the duo.

As the Black Ranger rose back from the floor, he asked his friends. "Can we get a hold on Zordon?"

"I'll try!" The disguised grey head said but as he attempt to call their mentor, there was no answer.

"This is bad!"

 _ **Command Center.**_

Aigis could only hear the destruction of her new home, caused by someone the others befriended, as she struggles to rise from the floor. As the Green Ranger finished with the controls, he approached the android with murderous intent.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" The former Persona User cried before Tommy slashed at her with the sword of Darkness. Only for Alpha to run in front of her, taking the hit.

"What?!"

"Alpha?" Aigis asked as she watched in horror as the small robot fell to his knees.

"You...won't hurt any...of my...F-friends!" Alpha Five said as he used the last bit of his energy to teleport the Evil Ranger elsewhere before shutting down.

As Aigis slowly rose back to her feet, she helped her fellow android up before looking at the massive destruction that Tommy Oliver caused.

"I need to reach the other, but how?" She thought to herself as she put Alpha Five in a chair until the ranger could get Billy to repair him while staring at the empty tube that holds Zordon.

However, she noticed a single communicator that lighted up. "Let's hope this works..." Grabbing quickly, the android cried out a desperate plea for anyone of her friends to hear.

 _ **Back to the School.**_

 _"Y...Yu...B...Billy...Zack...Can...hear me...Green...Destroyed...connection with...Return to command Center!"_ The voice of Aigis with a lot of static echoed through their communicators.

"Aigis?" Billy asked before the trio dodged an attack from the shadow blob.

"We can't just let this guy to destroy our school." Zack tried to answered back but to no avail.

However, after this was said, a flash in the colors of black and gold slashed through their foe, defeating it, with ease.

"What was that?" Yu asked as the others motioned him to leave the area before more monsters could arrive.

 _ **The Park..**_

After barely hearing the distress signal that their friend sent, the two rangers attempt to flee only to be pushed down by the monster.

"Don't you run away, we're just having FUN!" The twisted amalgamation of colors laughed as it planned to finished off the two with one last strike.

Before she could though, the same flash of Black and Gold kicked the monster's balance off, so that both the yellow and pink could finish the monster off.

"Take this!" Trini screamed as her daggers were equipped to one of Kimberly's arrows.

The pink Ranger shot the combined arrow at the monster, with the strength of both weapons destroying the monster for good.

"Thank god...that monster nearly killed us." Kim thought aloud before noticing Trini staring northwards. "Trini, what is it?"

"That was another ranger that helped us, did you see her too, Kim?" The yellow ranger asked her ally before the pink ranger realized she was right about the mysterious ally.

"Yeah...Anyway, let's go help Aigis!"

 _ **Back at the Quarry!**_

As Minato was overcoming his enemy, a green light appeared to reveal the disguised Tommy Oliver.

"For Empress Rita!" Tommy screamed as he tackled the red Dino Thunder ranger, knocking him to the ground.

"Hang on!" Jason screamed only to be stopped in his tracks by the evil white ranger

"Take this, punk!" AbareKiller yelled as he shot his laser at Jason, causing a fierce burning pain on the teen as the beam of energy hit it's target.

While this was happening, the green ranger managed to land a few punches on the blue haired red ranger, only for Minato to kicked the villain off of him.

With his visor broken, the grey eyes of the teen stared at his foe. "Damn it, get out of my way!" Arisato demanded as he took off his helmet.

"Heh, you wish, for Rita has already won, I have took down your communications with your leader." The green ranger mocked as he summoned the Sword of Darkness.

"What...No, Not Zordon...Wait.." Minato tried to contact the blonde haired android, only for no answer. "What have you done with Aigis!" The normally calm teen yelled as he demanded to know what happened to his dear friend.

"She's still alive...For now, after I'm finished with you, she will be dismantled." The hypnotized Tommy mocked once more, much to Minato's anger.

"You...YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!" The teen snapped at the thought of his nightmare coming true as he summoned Orpheus. "AGID...GAH!" Minato clenched his head in pain as Orpheus began to screamed in despair.

"What the hell?" The green ranger thought quietly, preparing for the worst, as arms tore through the chest of Minato's Persona.

As these arms ripped the harp-playing Persona apart, another replaced it...this one with monstrous details as it was surrounded by coffins and wield a blade in it's right hand.

"Rip him apart, _**Thanatos**_!" Minato screamed in a sick mixture of pain and joy as his eyes turned yellow.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Command Center after the other rangers arrived.**_

"Is that a Persona?!" Yu cried out as the group watched from the orb to see the Persona being summoned.

"No...It can't be...Thanatos?!" Aigis asked with concern after reawakening a few minutes ago.

"Thanatos? What is he?!" Billy asked as he finished his work on Alpha.

"One of the strongest Personas that Minato used when our team fought against Nyx. However, last time I saw it, Elizabeth was using the Persona for her own journey." Aigis explained the details before Narukami explained another disturbing fact.

"When I fought Elizabeth in the P-1 Grand Prix, she seemed to held back it's strength...But I still managed to lose against her."

"From the looks of it, Minato's not holding back...Wait, could this mean..." Kimberly thought loudly as the android realized the danger that Tommy was in.

"We need to stop Minato before he kills Tommy by mistake!" Aigis yelled as she attempt to run out of the Command Center, only for the earth to shake.

"Ai Ai Ai! What now!?" Alpha screamed as the Rangers saw the frightful sight of three new Zords attacking the city.

"Crap..Looks like Rita's goons have their own Zords!" Zack cursed aloud as the flying white and yellow colored Dragozord, the crimson clan Stegozord, and the black and green kaiju-like DragonZord knocked down a majority of buildings in Angel Grove.

"We better stop them before the whole city's wreck!" Trini exclaimed before being stopped by Billy who explained.

"How can we, our Zords might be able to halt the two single Zords but not that Dragon."

"We have to try or more people will get hurt." Yu reassured his allies until Alpha noticed a strange power appearing in the Quarry.

"Rangers, I think we might have someone coming to help us!"

"Huh?!" The rangers screamed in unison as the monitor focus once more at the location of the red Rangers and their foes.

 _ **Quarry**_

"Minato!" Jason exclaimed as he attempt to reach out to his ally, only to be pushed backwards by the energy.

"So, that's the strength that Empress Rita warned me about, then I'll destroy it along with the rest of the rangers!" The green ranger yelled as he charged at the Blue haired teen, only to be grabbed in mid-air by the monster-like Persona.

Minato smiled wickedly as Thanatos began to draw one of the swords at his side. "Rip him apart!" The teen coldly commanded before the flash of black and gold appeared, knocking the persona user out.

"What the...?!" The red mighty morphin Ranger asked as he ran to Minato's side to help him up.

"...Ouch...what happened?" Minato asked as he slow regain his posture, now noticing that the Green Ranger retreated but leaving the AbareKiller.

"My my my. You should be more careful, Minato Arisato." The familiar voice of Elizabeth said as the flash revealed herself to be a black colored Dino thunder ranger with gold diamond instead of white, along with a matching skirt.

"Elizabeth? When did you..?"

"We can talk later, right now your friends need you as well as the City..." The ranger said as she command Alpha-five to teleport the duo back to the base.

"Now, as for you AbareKiller...You will have to fight me!" Elizabeth explained as she drew out her own weapon, the Brachio Staff.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **Hello everyone, it's DH here with a new chapter! Anyway, I have been busy as of late and trying to do my best to perfect my writing. So, yeah...but I digress...So, the next Chapter will be the introduction of the Dino Thunder MegaZord and the fight between AbareKiller and Elizabeth! So be prepare...(P.S. It should come out either Next month or sometime in the start of the new year...also please Review, explained what I can do to get better, and Enjoy! Thanks!)**_


End file.
